Wicked Game
by elladoraxoxo
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is one of the most dangerous vampires not forgetting he is also an original. Lydia Smith (Holland Roden) is just starting her gap year before going off to college and she somehow ends up stuck in the middle of a town full of vampires. And what if this isn't the first time Lydia has met Kol she just can't remember when she has.


**Wicked Game **

**Kol Mikaelson is one of the most dangerous vampires not forgetting he is also an original. Lydia Smith (Holland Roden) is just starting her gap year before going off to college and she somehow ends up stuck in the middle of a town full of vampires. And what if this isn't the first time Lydia has met Kol she just can't remember when she has.**

**I know I'm rubbish at these but it's a general idea**

**Disclaimer I do not own the vampire Diaries but I do own my original characters and the story **

**Sadly I don't own Nathaniel Buzolic**

Wicked Game Chapter 1 

Oh this is just great I say getting out of my car which just so happened to have broken down in the middle of nowhere great. I look at my phone but just my luck I don't have any battery left.

"Unbelievable" I mumble to myself as I walk to the car engine I can't just leave it here I mean it could get stolen but I'm sure it's not that far into town I could probably just walk to the nearest phone or house what a way to start my gap year.

As I'm walking I keep on hearing noises I'm just scared I keep telling myself about 30 minutes into the walk I finally get to some bar I walk in and go up to the bar there is an attractive guy mustn't be much older than me serving.

"Excuse me could I please borrow the phone" I say pointing to the phone behind the bar

"No sorry it's for staff only"

I just run my fingers through my hair and turn to walk out

"May I ask why?"

"Yes my car broke down about 30 minutes from here and well I kind of has no battery and had to walk all this why and now it looks like I'm stuck here oh and my car might even be stolen so it's probably pointless even calling the car people" I say in one breath the blonde just looks at me with a smile on his face and he looks as if he's about to laugh

"It's not funny I'm having the day from hell" I say trying not to smile at him the boy does have a contagious smile

"Well Scratch that year" I say sitting down

"Well you could use my phone" he says pulling out his phone

"Thank you I owe you" I say taking his phone once I have called the car people I sit back down and I order a drink

"I'm Lydia by the way I never got to that part and you just let me use your phone" I laugh a little when he hands me the drink

"I'm Matt"

"Nice to meet you Matt so do you usually let random people use your phone you never know I could have been some crazy person"

"Well don't usually but hey you seemed in dire need of some good news"

"Well the car people said that they would get my car but I might have to stay awhile once they have a look at it so do you know any good hotels motels apartments that I could stay in"

He nods and tells me where they are

"Thank you It was nice to meet you Matt I will probably be seeing you around" I smile at him at wave once I walk out the door I bump into someone

"Oh sorry about that" I say looking up at the person I just bumped into he had. Brown hair that stuck up in a carefree yet neat way also he had brown eyes that seemed like they went on forever and his mouth was curled up into a devilish smirk.

He was in many ways perfect from sight oh and did I forget to mention he was the way he was looking at me like he knew me or something was the strangest part about it.

"Well technically you shouldn't have just been standing there" I say to him

"No need to be like that is there" he says with that smirk on his face

"No but oh well I have had a bad day you can't really take it on me but if you don't mind I need some sleep so excuse me" I say walking past him I just realized he had someone else with him I acknowledge him slightly.

"Now Darling how about I get you a drink"

"Honestly can you not call me that?"

"Why not darling" he says with a smirk on his face

I just walk past him and roll my eyes

"At least let me know your name" he says

I just turn and shake my head at him and walk away I swear I can feel the smirk on his face from behind me. Once I get to the hotel Matt told me I booked a room and put the stuff I got from my car down. And I just lay on my bed fiddling with my necklace.

Why can't I get him out of my head how can one guy who I met once never leave my mind.

_Dream_

"_Kol Stop" I yell at him stopping him from killing some innocent girl_

"_Now Darling you know I need to feed" he says about to bite _

"_Not like this she's and innocent young girl _

_He goes to bite her neck again I run and pull him off _

"_Now what did you say about you not using your powers on me" _

"_Well it seemed like an opportune moment to break that promise" I say just looking at him realizing how close we were now _

_He just smirks_

"_Always all about the humans for you isn't it" _

"_And it always will be I might not be a vampire so I don't understand the lust for blood but I do know that what you were doing was not right" I say _

_He was about to talk_

"_I'm not saying you can't feed I'm just saying maybe on someone who won't be missed" I say looking at him with a serious look _

"_Whatever you say darling" he says putting his arm around my neck_

"_What have I told you about calling me that?" _

"_Well it seemed like an opportune moment to break that promise" he says with a smirk_

_I hit him in the chest and smirk as well _

I woke up and ran my fingers through my hair and get out of bed to take a quick shower then I will visit the car people.

I look at myself in the mirror I had put my red hair in a plait and brought it to the side I had black leggings, a long grey top ,green scarf and beige shoes.

.

It will do I guess I say looking at myself again before picking up my bag.

I was walking looking at my newly charged phone when I bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry I must really stop doing that" I say looking at the person thankfully it wasn't that guy from last night instead it was a girl

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going either"

She had Long chestnut brown hair, Dark brown hair and she was just very beautiful

"Well I'm sorry I just keep doing that recently bumping into people"

"It's no bother honestly" she says with a smile on her face

"I'm Elena by the way" she says holding out her hand I take it

"I'm Lydia nice to meet you could I ask you a quick question"

"Sure" she replies

"Where is the mechanics my car broke down and well I could really use knowing where it is Matt never really explained"

"You met Matt"

"Yeah at the Mystic Grill he let me use his phone do you know him"

"Yeah has a good friend of mine" she's says then explaining where I need to go

"Thank you" I say smiling at her I look behind her and I see a boy walking over to us

"Elena there you are" he says looking over her he then realizes im there

"Hi I'm Stefan" he says holding out his hand

"I'm Lydia it was nice to meet you and I would love to chat but I have to go I have to find out how long I'm going to be stuck here" I smile and start walking

"A bunch of us a meeting at the Mystic Grill later you should come" Elena Says smiling

"I will think about it" I say smiling and walking to the Mechanics once I get there I talk to the mechanic

"It will take a couple of days before you can use it" he says

"A couple of days how many exactly"

"Up to a week"

"A week why"

He starts explaining all this car talk and my mind starts wondering off when I see the guy from yesterday.

"Benny is my car done yet" he says in his perfect British accent

"Not yet"

"Well hurry up I need it fixed" he says looking directly into the guys eyes

"Well he is doing my car as well you know" I say looking at him

"Well hello to you too darling" he says smirking at me

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"I know I just wanted to get under your skin" he smirks

I roll my eyes and say by to Benny and start walking out

"You never told me your name yesterday beautiful" he says when he catches up to me in very quick speed

"Because I didn't want to" I say as I keep walking

"Well that's rude" he says

"Well I guess I'm rude" I say

"I'm Kol"

"Nice to know" I say

"Now this is when you say your name"

"No this is when you want me to say my name but I won't"

"Oh come on" he says

I stop and look at him curiously

"Why are you so determined to know" I ask him

"Because I told you mine and well I would love to know what to call you or do you like darling" he says smirking

"You know what I think I will stick with that" I say smirking

"Goodbye Kol" I say with a smirk and a sarcastic kind of wave


End file.
